The present invention generally relates to wind turbines. More specifically, the present invention relates vertical wind turbines and surface shapes that enhance fluid dynamics about shapes.
There are many vertical wind turbines on the market. Vertical wind turbines are less efficient than horizontal wind turbines. But, there are problems associated with horizontal wind turbines. Horizontal wind turbines are large and considered an eyesore on hillsides. Horizontal wind turbines produce noise, are known to kill wild life that attempt to fly past them and have even been involved in aircraft accidents. If the efficiently of smaller vertical wind turbines could be improved, they could be used at individual homes and would not have the drawbacks mentioned above for horizontal wind turbines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vertical wind turbine.